


Thief of Laketown: A Middle Earth Story

by Brotherbandit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotherbandit/pseuds/Brotherbandit
Summary: In the Steampunk world of the Fourth Age, an Elf named Nimrod lives as a Thief in the shadows of Curumo's Industrial empire





	Thief of Laketown: A Middle Earth Story

The Thief of Laketown: A Middle-Earth Story

Following the end of the Third age, the Dark Lord Sauron was vanquished, and Aragorn, son of Arathorn, sat the throne of Gondor as Elessar, the Elf-stone. Meanwhile, the disgraced wizard Saruman lived in the shire as a small-time crime boss, until he was finally driven out by the hobbits, and killed by his much maligned servant, Wormtongue.

After death, the spirit that was Saruman wandered towards Valinor, only to be blown back to Middle Earth. Formless and nameless, the lone Ishtar wandered through the world for thousands of years. The Ainur spirit possessed the bodies of animals to survive, sapping their lives to regain his own strength. Eventually, he was able to possess humans and regained the powers of speech and persuasion. Now renaming himself Curumo, the Ainur spirit target the rich and wealthy, amassing vast sums of wealth through tricks and schemes, before escaping a region before the townspeople got suspicious.

In the year 1810 of the fourth age, Curumo wandered into Dale and into Laketown. There he put down new roots, growing a vast empire of steam and steel, churning out tools, cutlery, and textiles faster than any of his rivals. He also experimented with steam-powered automobiles, using steel sourced from the dwarves of Erebor. Curumo traveled far and wide in search of resources and markets for his products, and then used horseless carriages to transported goods and supplies across vast stretches of Arnor and Gondor.

Few who knew of Curumo’s true identity grew weary of his growing power and refused to have any dealings with their old enemy. However, many more sought to emulate his success. From the white city of Osgiliath to the Hobbiton of Buckland, to the lakeshores of Evendim, factories cropped up everywhere and churned out vast amounts of mechanized goods.

Thus, an industrial revolution was ignited across all of middle earth.

In Laketown, a Mirkwood Elf named Nimröd lives outside the bonds of this new society.

Meanwhile, in the forests of Fangorn, the spirit of Sauron persists, though greatly diminished. Far weaker than Curumo was when he perished, Sauron has taken form of a raven. Taking far longer to regain even a tenth of his original strength, Sauron, nevertheless dreams once again to be the indominable will upon all of Middle-Earth. However, his ambitions are put on hole as he has been held captive by Radegast the brown as a raven in a cage.

One day, however, he would be free!


End file.
